Run Away
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: "So that's what we did. We ran away into the forest, away from where anybody could see us." What if Katniss and Gale had run away? Where would they go? What about Prim and Peeta? Who would have won the Hunger Games? What about the rebellion? Rewrite of an old story. Galeniss and Odesta. Thanks to MikeyJacquez for the cover!
1. Run Away

**Yes, this looks bad. This looks like I'm starting another story. I'm not. I am rewriting a story I previously wrote. I think the story was a good idea at the time, but I'm not happy with that story anymore, so I am rewriting it so it has a better plot line, better characters, more realistic and is less cheesy. The story was called Run Away, written back in 2012. If you want to see how I have grown or see the differences (because, believe me, this is pretty much not the same story anymore) then go check it out! Thanks so much to ****MikeyJacquez**** for doing the cover photo for this story! Without further ado... Here you go! **

Chapter 1- Run Away

So that's what we did. We ran away into the forest, away from where anybody could see us. Prim is grown. She doesn't need me any more. She can take care of our mother and herself. She can sell cheese from her goat. With me gone, there will be one less mouth to feed. Gale thought similarly. Rory could make snares. He wasn't as good as Gale, but he had a basic understanding. He could teach himself. He would make sure Prim and my mom didn't starve. It was a service to them, and a statement to the Capital.

We didn't dare go back for anything. We just needed the clothes on our backs and the weapons on ourselves. We could survive. In a way, this was a twisted version of the Hunger Games, but no one was trying to kill us. That's a lie. If we were caught, we would be dead. At the very least, they would cut out our tongues. "Where are we running to?"

Districts 10 and 11 would seem the obvious choice. They were the closest and couldn't be that different from us culturally. I feel like Gale would say 10 so he could have an easier time hunting without sneaking off. I then remember watching previous games. District 11 had dark skin, even darker than the olive complexion Gale and I had. District 10 had our complexion, but their hair and eyes were brown. Our black hair and gray eyes would set us apart. After a moment of thinking Gale says his thoughts. "We're going to District 4."

I feel shock surge through me. District 4? The only other place that seemed less likely than District 4 was District 1. "Why there?"

"Hunting, looks, everything. I mean, not very many places would we be able to blend in looks wise. District 4 has the widest variety of looks. Haven't you noticed the difference in the looks of all the tributes? Dark hair and light hair, dark and light skin, green, blue and even brown eyes, we could make it there, Catnip! Then there would be an ocean. We could learn to fish and get food like that. I'm sure they have other animals we could hunt there as well. We'll get fake ID's and make ourselves above the reaping age." Gale looks around the forest, his eyes scanning our surroundings for game and enemies, but his voice betrays that his mind is somewhere else.

"Where would we live? With Finnick Odair?" I pretend to fan myself and act like one of the silly Capital citizens that would throw all their money away just to spend one night with the god-like victor.

Gale laughs and his guard is let down for just a moment while we banter. "I was thinking we would live with the old lady that no one understands."

I felt another laugh coming on but held it in. We both heard the sound of leaves rustling on the forest floor. I bring out my bow, as does Gale. The arrow goes onto the string of my bow and I pull back, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Gale puts his bow back on his shoulder and grabs a rock from the ground. He threw it in the general direction of the sound. When it hit, it causes a squirrel to come running out. I release my arrow and hit the squirrel in the eye. We both let out a breath we didn't realize we were holding. This is what hunting is supposed to be like. Gale goes to pick up the squirrel and passes me back my arrow. "Good job." He pulled out a knife and skinned the creature as we walked. "The reapings, do you think they're over?"

I shrug. "What if we were reaped?"

A small smile flashes across his face. "Then the Capitol would be in a riot. Effie Trinket would be a sight to see." The pelt of the squirrel goes into one of our hunting bags and the meat goes into another. We walk for another hour before we decide to eat. Gale starts a small fire, not big enough to be seen beyond the trees, but hot enough to cook our dinner, while I prepare the squirrel to be eaten.

"We're going to need more water, soon." I tell him, as I take a drink from my water and finish the last of my squirrel.

"I saw a stream while I was gathering firewood. It looked clean enough." We decide to make camp here for the night. We use our hunting bags as pillows and my father's jacket becomes my blanket. Still, it's cold without anything else to protect me from the bitter cold of the night forest. It isn't long before I am shivering. "You cold Catnip?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing. We need to get up early tomorrow. Get some sleep." He does, but not until after coming closer to me and draping his arm over my body. I am tense. I'm not used to being this close to Gale, but then I allow myself to relax into him. If we want to survive, I need to allow him to help me. I've been allowing him to help for the past four years. One more night cannot hurt anything.

I don't notice Gale is asleep until I hear a light snore come from him. I didn't know he snored. It's not a heavy sound or one that would keep me awake. I doubt it would even attract people to find us. It is just Gale. The sound fits him. I didn't know he snored. What else do I not know about my hunting partner and best friend? Whatever I don't know, maybe I'll find out.

I fall asleep, allowing myself to share is warmth. Yet as I drift into the comforting blackness of sleep, I cannot help but feel despair. What is Prim doing right now? Does she suspect I'm gone forever? I wish I brought her with us, but Prim couldn't survive out here. Not in the way Gale and I can.

_Prim_

I put on my shirt and skirt, the same ones Katniss wore to her first reaping and put my blonde hair into braids. Katniss isn't back yet. Buttercup comes up to me and rubs his head across my leg. "Don't worry. She'll be back. She always is." She doesn't come back, though. I walk to the space where twelve year olds are held with Rory Hawthorne. Gale hasn't come back either. At least they're together. I try to calm myself down. Gale won't let anything happen to Katniss.

The woman that comes on stage after the mayors speech and the video is funny. She has bright pink hair and a matching dress. Bizarre is the only word I can think of. I might laugh, if the circumstances weren't so grim. "Ladies first!" She reaches one hand into the bowl, plunging into the middle of all the names. Katniss has her name in there several times. It could be her. Please don't be her. She has to be with the other sixteen year olds. It isn't Katniss. "Primrose Everdeen!" It's me.

I don't think about it right away. The words are fallen. Then the girls look at me and part ways for me. I gulp and start to walk forward. I look to my right when I pass the sixteen year old section. Katniss isn't there. I look to my left at the eighteen year old section. Gale isn't there. Maybe they are in the back where I cannot see. Effie calls for volunteers but we both know none will come. She then draws another name. "Peeta Mellark!" The boy that comes forward looks stunned. He is my sister's age. The name sounds familiar too. He works at the bakery and might help with all the pretty cakes! Now is not the time to be thinking of cakes, though. We are probably about to die.

I am escorted to a room where I am going to say my goodbyes. Some girls from school show up. They cry and say they are sorry it was me. Then they leave. The Hawthornes, without Gale come next. "He isn't back?" They shake their heads grimly. "Katniss isn't either, I guess." I don't have to wait long for my answer. My next visitor is my mother. She says Katniss hasn't returned. That is the only thing she says. The rest of the three short minutes, we are hugging.

Time to leave comes far too soon. Hot sticky tears roll down my face. Photographers get lots of pictures of me, until Peeta comes and puts a hand on my shoulder. In this touch I can sense a promise. Peeta will protect me as long as he can. I'll do the same for him. I can try to heal him, if he gets hurt. He is strong, I'll bet. Maybe he can fight. When we are loaded onto the train and the pictures finally stop, the tears fall harder and faster. Peeta hugs me. I can tell he wants to break down, but he is trying to be strong for me. "It's alright. I'll get you back home to your sister."

I shake my head. "Katniss never came back. She's gone!"

**Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please leave a review and tell me how it is. The second chapter is already about halfway done, so it'll probably be up within the next couple of days! See you guys then! **

**-Juliet**


	2. Grim

**Wow! 5 Reviews already! Thanks guys! Fun fact: Normally I ship PeetaXKatniss but it is a lot of fun to mix up and breakup the normal couples. The only couple I refuse to break up is FinnickXAnnie. They are perfect together! **

_MeaganOneDirection: I'm glad you're interested! It is a lot of fun to write, actually! :D_

_Mikey Jacquez: It's okay, Mikey! We're at least going to see Catching Fire (again) :D Yummy enchiladas! I'm actually not an enchilada fan... I still hate the first one, but I'm glad you think this is fantastic :) _

_Freckle-el-Gecko: I hope this is soon enough for you :) I'm glad you like the story!_

_Iolana: I'm glad I changed it too. I love huge plot twists. I'm glad you like it and here is the next chapter! _

_Epicblonde52: I am very glad to hear it! _

Chapter 2- Grim

_Katniss_

Mockingjay's sounded overhead, waking me up from a quiet sleep. I am startled when I feel a light pressure over my shoulder. I am shocked when I open my eyes and see a man's arm. Then I remember the situation I am in. I remember where I am. I am with Gale. We're running away. As quietly as I can, I let myself escape from Gale's grip. A small groan escapes his lips. "Good morning, Catnip." He sounds tired, but happy.

I let a yawn escape me. "Morning, Gale." We sit there in silence for a moment, letting both of us collect our thoughts and the very few possessions we have. Gale then gets up and I follow. We go the the stream he found yesterday. We fill the small bottles we have with us and we wash our faces and hands. I then take my hair down and wash it in the stream. The cool water feels unpleasantly cold on my scalp, but it wakes me up faster. I braid my hair once again then turn to my companion. "What's the plan?"

He looks at the sky and looks around at our surroundings. "We should be able to make it to District 4 within a week." I nod. Not too terrible.

It really isn't terrible. Gale and I are able to hunt and live off the game we catch, seasoned with herbs I learned about in the woods. The shade of the trees shelter us from the hovercrafts of the Capital and provide home for our meals. Most nights we are able to find a source of water, but the two nights we don't, we are able to chew on mint leaves until we are able to quench our thirst. It takes us six days to be able to smell salt in the air. "We've got to be close to the ocean." He says. Before long, we are able to see the fence to District 4.

I listen for the hum of electricity on the fence. Sure enough, it is here. "How are we going to get in?"

Gale looks around and walks to the edge of the water. About a hundred feet before the water line there is a rubber break in the fence. "Water conducts electricity. The fence in the water cannot be electrified." He inspects the fence further. "We should be able to climb over, but we should get further away from the shore before we do. We don't want to risk anyone seeing us." I nod in agreement, then Gale takes his shirt off, followed by his pants, leaving him in just a pair of boxers.

"What are you doing?" I look away, not wanting to see my friend as exposed as he is.

"Catnip, it isn't like we have any other clothes. I'm putting my clothes in the game bag so they stay dry. It's cold out here and if we are wearing soaking clothes we are likely to get sick. We don't really have the money for a doctor, do we?" I sigh, seeing his point.

"Well, turn around real quick." Gale rolls his eyes and turns around. I take off my father's jacket, my shoes, my shirt and my pants, leaving me in nothing but my undergarments. I shove my clothes into my bag quickly and get into the water, before Gale has a chance to turn around. "Okay, you can come in!" We walk, wade and swim until the shore is out of site and climb over the fence. As soon as we safely get over, we make our way back to the seashore. My eyes were stinging from the salt water. I felt sticky and gross from the sea. It was a relief when I could put my clothes back on. Everything we had put in the bags were almost completely dry. Then I saw the young woman.

She was looking at Gale and myself with big, curious eyes. She wore a pair of tight fitting jeans, a bright pink sweatshirt and comfortable looking brown boots, too light for hunting. Her straight brown hair fell past her shoulder blades and her skin, the same color as ours, was shiny from a light sweat. "Fin?" She said, in a terrified voice. "Fin!"

That was all it took for her to be down on the ground, her knees close to her chest, her hands pulling at her hair closest to her scalp. Tears were rolling down her face and she was shaking, violently. I started to reach out, put a hand on her shoulder, but Gale shook his head. "Annie? Annie!" A figure runs toward us, a long weapon in his hand and a net in the other. The sun behind him casts a shadow, making it difficult to see his face until he is close enough to reach down and pick up the woman in his arms. It's Finnick Odair, the lapdog of the Capital. Gale and I try to make our escape but he gives us a glare. "Come with me."

We follow him as he carry's the girl past candy colored houses on the shore of the beach. Twelve houses. Twelve colors. Pink, light orange, baby blue, teal, white, lavender, green, bright yellow, baby pink, purple, and bright orange all battle for the title of loudest and most grand house. The house we stop at isn't loud. It is the house farthest on the beach, a sea green one with white trim. Finnick goes up the steps, but keeps his eyes on us as he opens the door. He inquires our names and we have no choice but to tell him, a grim look on his face. "Sit on the couch." He says. We do as we are told.

He goes down the hall and puts Annie in a room. I can only assume she is one of his lovers for the week. "Who is that girl?" I say quietly, mostly to myself, but Gale answers.

"Annie Cresta. She was the victor of the 70th Hunger Games and went crazy after she won. She won the games simply because she was the best swimmer." He balls his hands into fists. "I hope we aren't turned into the Peacekeepers for upsetting her. I want to actually stay under the radar here."

The television in the corner flashes on and the interviews for the tributes come up. A beautiful blonde hair green eyes pair from one, a small, lethal looking girl and a brute from two, a tiny pair from three, the list goes on. No one captures my attention until District 11 appears. The girl is twelve and tiny. She wouldn't make it. She reminds me of Prim. Another boy comes on, far larger than his district partner, then my heart stops. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tiny, twelve years old. The District 12 female tribute. Prim. "No!" I scream. Tears fall from my eyes. Prim is in the Hunger Games. I would've never left if I knew she was going to be reaped. Finnick runs out of the room when he hears me crying. "Gale! We have to save her! We- we should have never left!"

Finnick looks at the television, then back at me. "She someone you know? You're cousin?" Gale must shake his head. "Sister?" He nods. Finnick goes to the kitchen and brings me back a drink. "Hot chocolate. Drink it."

The interviews are over for a long time before I finally stop crying. Gale looks like he had a few tears and Finnick is sitting on a chair looking at us. "I'm sorry about your sister." He said after a few moments. "I hope she dies in there, for her sake."

I look at him with nothing but hatred. "How could you say that?" There s nothing but venom in my voice.

He remains calm, much to my displeasure. "Look at Annie. Look at me. Annie is crazy and always terrified. I am a slave to the women, and even some men, of the Capital. I don't want a little girl to suffer a fate as terrible, especially when she seemed so sweet. Even on the chariot, when her costume was fire, she was smiling and waving, being nothing but kind to the audience of bastards." He stops talking and balls his hands up into fists. "Why did you run away?"

I'm at a loss for words. Why did we run away? Gale answers for us. "We wanted to give our families a better life, give them one less mouth to feed. It backfired on us, clearly." He pauses and looks at the god-like victor. "Aren't you supposed to be mentoring some poor soul damned to the arena?"

"Not this year. I only go every third year, and every year Annie has to go. This year neither of us have to mentor. I still have to take a trip to the Capital though. Mags, the only other victor I trust with Annie is gone. She's mentoring this year. I don't know what I am going to do." He slumps his head into his hands while trying to think of a solution.

"Let us watch her." I'm surprised to hear the words come from Gale. "We have no where to go and you have very few options. Besides, it's obvious you care about her. I know what that is like. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice and run away when there is someone who needs me."

Finnick looks up. "Would you really? She has vivid nightmares and will often have scenes like the ones you saw on the beach. She needs to be snapped out of those. She needs someone to get her out of bed every morning and make sure she eats lunch and dinner at least. She will rarely eat breakfast. Someone needs to help her get to bed, too." Gale is nodding at the man and looking down the hall where Annie is. "If you two do this, though, I'll get you District 4 ID cards."

Gale and I look at one another. "What other choice do we have, Catnip?" Gale says in a quiet voice. "We'll do it."

Finnick nods. "Thank you."

_Finnick_

I left Annie with the two refugees in my house. There was no other choice. I should just be glad these two came along when they did. Thoughts of the three of them consume me on the train ride and during client visits. My most recent client takes off the clothes on her lavender, jewel encrusted body. Her hair is a pale cream color, put into a swirl on top of her head that looks like ice cream. How do these people find this attractive? Her breasts are obviously implants. They seem stiff and just look fake. She has fat rolls on her stomach and back and in the middle of her arms. She is disgusting. Still, I keep my thoughts to myself. The woman crawls on top of me, rubbing her purple hand and pointed silver nails across my bare chest. "Do you like what you see?" She asks in the most seductive purr she can.

No. "Oh most certainly. You're a godess, aren't you? Absolutely beautiful." I place a meaningless kiss on her neck and she moans. "Do you have any secrets you want to tell me?" I ask her, as I bring her close to me, my voice becoming a seductive purr.

"I don't know if I should tell you..." Her voice is taunting. She wants a game.

I flip over and get on top of her. This is a well rehearsed common thing I do. "Come on, kitten. You can tell me." I go in close to her and nibble on her disgusting, fat ear. "It will be our secret."

She giggles and licks her bright purple and jewel covered lips. "Alright, but you cannot tell anyone."

I wink at her. "Who would I tell? You're the only woman who means anything to me." She melts.

"I heard- I heard, now don't quote me on this, but District 13 still exists and wants to start a rebellion against us. It's a hopeless, silly thought, of course, but it is fun to think they stand a chance."

I laugh. "It would be a futile effort." I say, laughing. This is the third client I've heard this from, though. The word of our rebellion is escaping. I need to tell Plutarch. No one knows who is leading this effort though. That is keeping him safe, for now.

**Whispers of rebellion... Who will lead it if Katniss never competed? Will they even happen? Sorry, I need some way to keep you guys interested ;) **

**Thanks to my 7 faves and 7 follows! I'm very glad you enjoy it!**

**-Juliet**


	3. Broken

**Viewer discretion is advised for this chapter. **

_Peetawillalwaysbemine: I'm glad the story is enjoyable!_

_Mikey Jacquez: Don't worry about it! We will still have our Hunger Games party! (Eventually...) You are a VIP in this chapter as well, though I'm not sure if you actually read it... Oh well! _

_MeaganOneDirection: I am very glad you enjoy it! I hope you continue to do so! _

Chapter 3- Broken

_Katniss_

Annie was heartbroken when Finnick left. The first day on our own was awful. Not only was it the first day without Finnick, it was the first day of the games. Annie was in a constant, broken state; her hands were always covering her ears and she would whisper incomprehensible words, her eyes becoming pale and lifeless staring at nothing. Gale would coax her out of this state but the sound of a cannon would send her back. The bloodbath was another Hunger Games in itself. Prim ran away. She grabbed nothing and headed into the woods, where she met up with the girl from 11 and Peeta.

I remember this Peeta. He helped me in my darkest moment. Eleven years old I was starving, digging through trashcans, hoping to find a scrap someone had thrown away. I had no such luck. The woman at the bakery saw me and told me to scram. Her son saw me. He burned some bread, on purpose, I don't know, but he gave two loaves to me. That night, we survived. I hope he takes care of my sister. I am already eternally indebted to him, but if it his life or Prim's then I hope she lives. That night the 73rd Hunger Games aired on the television. I couldn't part with the screen. I kept watching the twelve year olds in the games try to beat the odds. The one twelve year old, the girl from three, died in the blood bath. The victor was Metro Hansley, the sixteen year old boy from 6.

The second day is better. There was only one death, the girl from 8. She tried to light a fire that led the career pack to her like a beacon. The girl from two was the one who finished her off. The worst part about the day was the best part of the day. Part of Annie came back. We saw a little bit of who she used to be. She grabbed her fishing pole and went to the dock outside the house and sat there catching fish. She used gloves to bait the hook -I've noticed Annie's hands are always clean- and dropped her hook into the water, landing giant tropical fish. That afternoon she would put the fish into the freezer and get dressed. Her attire were dark gray shorts, a light gray hoodie and brown fur lined boots that went halfway up her shins. Her hair would lay down, flowing softly past her shoulders. The shorts were cotton material, soft and casual. The sweatshirt was made of the same material as most shirts back in the Seam. It was comfortable to see her like this. She then grabbed the fish out of the freezer and put them into a cooler to take to the market. The entire time, she was usually singing. She had a lovely voice, but it only came out when she wasn't thinking of the games. Gale went with Annie to the market, where she apparently gave the fish away for free to a vendor who looked like he had nothing. That night the 72nd Hunger Games came on the air. There were no twelve year olds reaped this game, which I'm glad. In fact, the entire pool was made up of sixteen to eighteen year olds. I'm convinced by this that the reapings are not always completely random. Still, I'm glad there are no young contestants. The arena was in a icy mountain range. The mountains were all active volcanos. The games were over in three days. The victor was Mikey Jacquez, the boy from 11.

The third day was uneventful. No one died in the 74th Hunger Games. Prim's life was secured for another day. Annie surprised us all by watching the 71st Hunger Games. The games centered on a cowering girl, eighteen years of age, with a score of one in the training center. No one expected for her to become a victor. "Johanna is Finnick's best friend. They both won their games because they were underestimated. She acted like she couldn't do anything. She was a ruthless killer. Finnick was only fourteen when he won, making him the youngest ever to win. Katniss, don't count your sister out. She could still win this." She paused and looked out the window to the ocean. "I wish I was strong, like her, Johanna, I mean. I didn't want to become insane. I didn't even want to win. I killed no one in my games, yet I suffer the consequences of being a killer." Annie went to bed on her own that night. She had no nightmares. She seemed sane, for once.

The fourth day was the worst though. The careers went on a killing spree, killing three tributes, the girl from 11. Rue. The boy from 12. Peeta. The girl from 12. Prim. Three cannons went off back to back to back. It was three in the afternoon. Prim and Rue were looking for food among the plants. Peeta was standing guard with a large branch. "Prim, Rue! Look-" He was cut off, a animalistic gargling coming from him choking on his own blood. A large crimson slit decorated his throat. Boom. A cannon went off. The girls screamed and tried to run, but the boy from 1 grabbed Rue. The boy from 2 grabbed Prim. The two career girls were nowhere to be found. They tortured the girls, dragging knives across their innocent bodies, giving them awful scars. The girls were both crying, their tears making a path through the blood and dirt on their faces. Their last act was them grabbing hands, promising to go through this together. They died like Peeta, a slit through their throat. Not a single tear escaped me. I didn't move. I did nothing. My eyes never left the television.

That night was the 70th Hunger Games. Annie's Hunger Games. Very little bloodshed occurred. The worst was the decapitation of Annie's district partner. It was the worst thing I had ever seen. He was tortured as well, but his torture made the hell that Prim and Rue went through seem like child's play. Annie was tied up, forced to watch. They told her they weren't going to kill her. She was doomed the moment she set foot in the arena. She'd manage to find some way to kill herself. They killed her District partner slowly, though, by drawing lines into his skin, around his neck, always missing his throat. At one point, they stuck a knife in his eye and left it there. Crimson blood poured out of him and stained seventeen year old Annie's pants red. She was crying, screaming, but they ignored it. The moment they did decide to kill him, they held him down while a sharpened rock was used as a saw to dig into him. He was screaming for another hour before he finally died. After he did die, they took an axe and chopped the head off quickly and threw it at Annie. They left her there, laughing at her suffering. Then there was the earthquake. The dam in the arena broke, causing water to flood the arena. Annie had to grab her district partner's hair and drag his head close to her, close enough to dig the knife out of his eye and cut herself free. She swam, floated and rested on floating materials for the rest of the games, but she wasn't really there anymore. She was broken.

That night I didn't go to sleep.

_Gale_

"Katniss, are you going to go to bed?" I looked in the living room where the television was showing some Capital makeup advertisement. I had been in my room ever since Prim was killed. I was crying. Annie had done the same, but she just stared blankly at walls. "I'm sorry about Prim. I loved her, too. She was like a sister to me." Katniss wasn't in the living room, on the couch. She was no where to be found. "Katniss?" I saw the open door to the beach. "Katniss!" I ran out there and saw the door to the bait house, on the dock, open. "Ah, shit. Katniss!" I go in there and she is tying a noose. "Katniss!" I take the rope from her and take her in my arms.

"Let me go, Gale! She's dead! She suffered and died!" Tears finally started to come from her. "It's all my fault! If we hadn't run away she would be alive and I would be the dead one instead."

I keep holding her, kicking and screaming, crying rivers, in my arms. "Do you think Prim would want you to do this to yourself? Huh, Katniss? Would she?" Katniss stopped kicking and fell silent. "Katniss, running away was my idea. I feel guilty as hell. It was all my fault." Tears were falling from my eyes as well.

There was a moment when we stopped and looked at one another, my gray eyes staring into her stormy ones. In that moment everything stopped. Then I felt her lips against mine. I don't know who started the kiss, but I do know it was a long time before we stopped.

**Don't hate me. Don't hate me. Don't hate me. Oh dear gosh, some of you hate me! Please don't. I'm trying to make the story realistic and the chances of Prim, Rue or Peeta actually winning the games without Katniss? Like, none. Sorry amigos! Please, pretty pretty please, leave a review and tell me your thoughts! **

**Thanks to my 7 favoriters and 7 followers! **

**-Juliet**


	4. Whispers of Rebellion

**Okay guys, funny story, when I first updated this I accidentally put a chapter for Infinity: Sound of the Waves in instead of Run Away. Bad on me. I'm so embarrassed. I really hope y'all forgive me XD**

_peeta and katniss 1: Thank you so much for pointing that out! You're a life saver! _

_Mikey Jacquez: What does this say about me as a person? Oh look at me! I'm bright, happy, bubbly Katie! Oh look at that! There's blood everywhere (hehe) Don't hate on Gale! Lol. I don't know why, but the idea of him and Katniss has really grown on me, and it isn't like he is a bad person... It might be because Liam Hemsworth is even better than the Gale I imagined... _

_ImaginationStation00: Yeah, I felt bad for killing them all. I mean, I didn't fell too bad because I did kill them, but I felt bad. Gale and Katniss are way cute! (Though I also love her and Peeta) I thought about what Katniss' reaction would be and she has always been kind of suicidal in my mind (berries, Catcing Fire arena, like all of Mockingjay...) _

_Epicblonde52: Yeah. I is sowwy :(_

_SugarCakes123: I'm very glad you like it!_

_SugarCakes123: Yeah a lot of stuff just happened in a short period of text..._

Chapter 4- Whispers of Rebellion

_Katniss_

It was another week before Finnick returned. I had grieved the loss of my sister, gone into depression and had been rescued by Gale's strong arms. As terrible I was, though, nothing compared to the way Annie was reacting. She felt sorry for me, yes, but after her games came on the air she broke. Gale and I couldn't come close to her for three days without her screaming and crying. We would drop food off inside her room while she was using the restroom and would take the food out when she was sleeping. We could always tell when she was sleeping because she would scream. The first night Gale tried to calm her down, her nightmares just got worse. She apologized to us after she finally snapped out of her haze. I told her it wasn't her fault.

It was raining when Finnick returned. The sea was not its beautiful teal color. It was gray and frightening because of the storm. "Annie?" He said. He sounded tired, but happy. He would do anything for his love. The look in his eyes, there was no denying it. He was completely in love with the mad girl. Annie was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Annie!"

She looked up and a smile appeared on her face. It was one of the first ones I had ever seen her give. "Finnick!"

He ran to her and picked her up off of the couch and held her in his arms, her feet no where near the floor. He kissed her and for a moment it was just them two. No one seeing them could doubt their love. Gale and I sat at the table in the connected dining room watching the two of them. When they finally broke apart, Finnick looked at us and Annie went back to reading her book. "You kept your side of the deal, I kept mine." He passed us two pieces of plastic. District ID cards. Katniss Odair.

"Odair?" I ask him. I look over at Gale's card and see Gale Cresta.

Finnick gives us one of his famous smiles. "I decided you were going to be my cousin and you are going to be Annie's younger brother."

I look at him. "What about when people question why weren't interviewed during your games?"

"You get camera shy." I gave him a look and he patted my back. "It's not terrible being an Odair, Katniss. It'll grow on you."

I cross my arms. "Alright, where will Gale and I stay then?"

Finnick looks around and purses his lips. "You two can stay at Annie's house. We never use it. Annie is always here."

Gale nods. "Yeah, I guess that will be okay. Where is it?"

Finnick smiles. "Down the beach. Its the pink house."

"Of course it's the pink one." He mutters. After a moment he looks up. "How did you two meet?"

Finnick looks taken aback. "What?"

Gale shrugs. "How did you two meet? I mean, love at first sight and all that, right?"

Finnick starts to laugh. "Not a chance in the world. I was arrogant and thought I was all that, even from a young age. Annie hated me."

"What changed that?" Gale asked.

"Well, one day when I was twelve and Annie was eleven, I was sitting on the beach. Annie had done everything in her power to avoid me and I had done everything in my power to make her mad. I had one of those childhood crushes where the boy would tease and taunt the girl because he liked her. Anyway, I was sitting on the beach staring at the sea terrified because my first reaping was the next day. She came and sat down next to me. 'What's with you, Odair? Not going to try and drown me again?'

"I shook my head. 'I'm done with that, Cresta. I'm done with everything.'

"That was the moment real concern started to show in her eyes. 'You scared?' I could only manage a nod and Annie put her arms around me. 'Don't be. Even if you are reaped, you'd come back a victor. I know it.'

"That night we swam in the ocean outside of our houses. We were neighbors, both in the fishing business. The next two years was when we really became friends. After school we would race one another to get our fishing poles and see who could catch the most fish. I would always bait her hook for her. She hated the feeling of stabbing something like a worm or a minnow, so every time she caught a fish, I would tell her I'm the reason she caught the fish. She would roll her eyes and shove me. Then I got reaped for the games. My parents came to say goodbye, my best friend, Reef, came to say goodbye and Annie came to say goodbye. They were my only visitors. My parents looked like they had lost all hope. Reef knew the girl tribute that had volunteered had been training since she was young. They were all so sad, but Annie wasn't. 'Finnick, you're coming back. I can't fish without you.'

"I let myself smile for the first time since I was reaped at that moment. 'Yeah, Cresta. You'll be useless without me.'

"I always noticed there was this necklace she wore. It was a carved fishbone flower on a leather string. She took it off and gave it to me. 'Will you wear it? Can this be your token? I know it's girly but-'

"I remember my laugh cutting her off. 'Annie, you could give me a bright pink bow and I would still wear it.' She was the reason I fought so hard to come back.

"Life went back to almost normal for two years. I bought the two of us brand new fancy fishing poles. Mine was a black one and hers was a pink one. Both of them lit up when you reeled them in. We kept the poles in my bait house, the house that is on the dock, and race one another to get there after we were let out of school. I was gone during the Hunger Games, mentoring the tributes who were always older, bigger and stronger than myself. They all died. The year I turned sixteen, though, things changed once again. I kept getting calls forcing me to go to the Capitol. The one time I refused, I did so to stay and fish with Annie. My parents were killed. I didn't defy them anymore.

"I became distant to Annie. I let her fish on my dock with her fishing pole but she stopped coming the year she turned seventeen. I heard she had a boyfriend, an arrogant asshole named Ream. I wanted to win her back, I so started to refuse going to the Capitol. They had killed my parents, what more could they do? Then Ream broke her heart by cheating on her. I stayed back even more to help her get over him, and hopefully win her heart in the process. The year of Annie and Reef's last reapings, they were drawn. It was inevitable I would lose one of them. I had to watch Reef get tortured." Finnick balled his hands up and closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory.

"I got Annie back. That was all that mattered. She was broken but she was mine, but she can't even be that much. If I stop going they will surely kill her, and now, they will probably kill you two, too."

Gale looked shocked. "That's awful."

Finnick looked around. "Come outside." He led the way and stopped on the beach, halfway between the dock and the house. "There is going to be a rebellion. Plutarch Heavensbee is going to become the next Head Gamemaker, get close to President Snow, and kill him. Then we will all attack. The Districts and the soliders of District 13."

"District 13?" I ask. Finnick nods.

"They have been living underground for the past seventy-four years, preparing for this. They are going to send leaders of the revolution to every District just before the Quarter Quell. There, they will start uprisings and the Capitol wont stand a chance. You cannot breathe a word of this to Annie, though. There is a great chance many victors will be put into the crossfire of all this. I don't want Annie involved.

Gale and I nodded. "We won't tell her. Just, make sure we can help." Gale said. Finnick patted him on the back.

"I wouldn't expect anything different."

_Plutarch _

And thus concludes another Hunger Games. Cato Braiser of District 2 was the victor. Now I just need to convince President Snow to give me the job of Head Gamemaker for the next games. The President and I have always been on good terms. He has told me before if I ever wanted the job, then the job is open to me. I hope his offer still stands.

**Thanks to my 8 favoriters and 9 followers! You are all amazing!**

**-Juliet**


End file.
